


Reunions

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: SPNFamily, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: Dean and Sam come home from a long hunt. Dean hasn’t showered in at least a week and misses reader.





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a Dean Winchester/OFC relationship story I have been writing, but this manipulated into a Reader POV story.

After driving eighteen straight hours, Dean and Sam arrived back at the bunker around four in the morning to find you asleep in Dean’s recliner in his man cave, a book on vampires in your lap.  
Dean smiles, realizing how much you want to learn about the lore. He walks over, sitting down on the arm of the recliner, gently touching your face.  
You awake slowly to see Dean in front of you with his hand against your cheek. “Dean? You’re home?” You sound shocked. From the text message he sent you the day before, he made it seem he was going to be up to another week away from you.  
“Hey Baby. Yeah. We just got home.” He smiles. You love his smile. It’s genuine and warm.  
You smile back, hoping your face conveys the same love you feel for him that his face seems to convey for you. “I’m so glad to see you.”  
Dean leans in and kisses you slowly. “I missed you,” he says with a deep need. He begins to ravish your mouth pulling your tongue deeper in his mouth.  
“I missed you too.” Your need intensifies as you reach up, slipping your hand around his neck, pulling him closer, pulling at his tongue with your mouth. You were both in an intense game of tug of war with your tongues.  
Dean pulls you closer as his hand slips up your shirt and roughly squeezes your breast, pulling down the fabric of your bra as he pinches and turns a nipple.  
You let out an angry groan, reaching down and cupping Dean through his jeans, stroking him. His cock was already rock solid.  
“Fuck Babe. I’m going to come right here if you don’t stop.”  
“What are you gonna do about it,” you smirk at him.  
He pinches your nipple even harder. The pain causes you to shriek in mixture of pain and pleasure. “Oh Fuck Dean.” He pissed you off and turned you on at the same time.  
Sam was pissed as he rounded the corner into the man cave to see you and Dean on the verge of fucking in Dean’s recliner. “Dammit Dean. You stink. I’ve been having to deal with you and your funk for the last few weeks and now you’re stinking up the entire bunker.”  
“I don’t smell, do I?” Dean asks you as his hand releases your breast, allowing you to think.  
You lean in sniffing around Dean’s neck and chest. You love his musky, earthy scent. It turns you on. “No.”  
“See. Y/N doesn’t think I stink, Sam.”  
You then catch a whiff of a lesser pleasing scent and crinkle your nose. “Well, actually Dean, you kind of do.”  
Dean smiles and looks at you lustfully. “Wanna come help me wash this off?”  
You stare at Dean and smile trying not to sound too eager. “OK.”  
Dean picks up the book from your lap and drops it to the floor, then quickly grabs you up, tossing you over his shoulder, then swats and squeezes your buttocks. “Hope you don’t have to shower right this moment,” Dean says to Sam smiling as he heads down the hallway towards the bathroom.  
Sam nods his head and laughs as he watches Dean leave with you slung over his shoulder.  
You smile, nodding at Sam and mouthing, “Sorry Sam.”  
Sam just laughed and turned heading the opposite direction.  
After entering the bathroom, Dean bolts the door, walks over setting you on the bathroom counter and goes and turns on the shower, allowing the temperature to warm up. He returns, moving into you, spreading your legs, putting his hands on either side of your face and kisses you passionately. “Man I really missed you Baby.”  
“Me too Dean,” you say and wrap your arms around his head and run your hands through his hair.  
Dean reaches down, grabbing the end of your sleep shirt prompting you to lift your arms to allow him to pull it off. You reciprocate, grabbing his plaid flannel shirt and pushing it off his shoulders.  
Dean shrugs off the sleeves, then lifts his arms, and bends towards you so you can pull off his t-shirt.  
Dean kisses down your jawbone, along your neckline to begin to suck along the crook of your neck.  
That will leave a mark.  
Dean reaches around your back unclasping your bra, slipping the straps off your shoulders, tossing it to the floor, his lips never leaving your neck.  
Moving from your neck down your torso, he takes a nipple in his mouth, grazing his teeth against it as his left hand squeezes the other breast.  
You moan running your hands up and down Dean’s chest, feeling his pectoral muscles, down his ab muscles to his waistline as you undo Dean’s belt and jeans letting them slack down his legs.  
Dean grunts feeling your hands caressing his chest. He pulls you towards him as he pushes his arousal into your mound. “Man. I miss you Y/N. I want to fuck you so hard.”  
“Me too Dean,” you say between kisses. “Me too.”  
Dean lifts you up placing you down on the floor. He squats, kissing down your torso, nibbling around your breasts, around your belly button, down your abdomen as he grabs your sleep shorts and pulls them down gently.  
You put your weight on Dean’s shoulders as he helps pull your shorts off your legs.  
He smirks up at you and leans in placing a chaste kiss where your panty line begins.  
That sent a burst of heat to your core causing a moan. “Oh God Dean. Yes.”  
Dean smiles as he continues kissing along your panty line.  
He then takes a minute to pick you up and sets you back on the bathroom counter. Dropping to his knees, Dean looks up at you with pure desire, leans in, each hand spreading your thighs, and begins to kiss your inner thighs.  
You moan, grabbing the edge of the counter for purchase. “Oh Dear God.”  
Dean smiles, slipping your panties to the side as he leans in and begins to kiss your folds, letting his tongue part the slit as he begins to lick swiftly.  
You begin writhing against Dean’s mouth, throwing your head back, your back arching. Dean continues to lap at your folds. He finds your spot causing you to throw back your head hitting it against the wall mirror. “Holy Fuck! Yes!” You grunt, spewing more expletives.  
Dean pulls away a moment and looks up at you. “You OK Babe?”  
“Yes.” You moan in parts pain for your head and the pleasurable pain Dean is providing you.  
He continues, beginning to grunt, enjoying himself pleasuring you.  
He begins to suck on your clit, as he tongue continues to lick swiftly.  
“Oh God Yes!” You cry out as you reach your hands down, grabbing Dean’s head and directing him where to stay. “Oh Fuck! Yes! Yes! Please! More!”  
Dean continues as your back arches more.  
Dean pulls away a second causing a growl of displeasure from you. He smirks as he grabs your buttocks, pulling you closer to the edge of the counter, pulling off your panties, and moving back in.  
“Oh God!” you cry and out as he kisses, sucks and licks faster. You lean back, unconsciously spreading your legs further, giving him complete access.  
“You taste so fucking good,” Dean grunts.  
Your stomach contracts as his mouth and tongue brings you closer and closer to bliss. As one hand kneads a breast, he thrusts two fingers into you while he continues to suck on your clit.  
You’re feeling a completely worn out from Dean’s oral assault but needing him more. “Oh God Dean. More. So close! More.”  
I’m so close to coming and passing out at the same time.  
Dean begins to realize how close you are to bliss, putting you out of your misery by flicking your clit, causing your orgasm.  
“Oh Fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Your body shudders as you explode in release, the heat engulfing your core.  
Dean smiles as he sucks and licks the wetness away, feeling your aftershocks against his mouth.  
He licks his lips in satisfaction. “You fucking taste so good.”  
He then slowly stands up, kissing back up your torso, reaching your mouth, kissing you passionately.  
You blush, always shocked and embarrassed that someone like Dean Winchester would ever find you attractive, let alone want to do the things he just did to you. However, you still want him, so you reach down, grabbing the waistband of Dean’s boxers, pulling them down, letting them fall down his legs. “Dean. Please. Be with me.” You begin to stroke his manhood, pumping and caressing him quickly.  
You continue until Dean reaches his hand down, grabs your hand and stops you. “Shit Babe. I don’t want to come too soon. I want to enjoy all of this tonight.”  
“You mean morning.” You laugh.  
He laughs with you, stepping out of his jeans and boxers quickly and moves in kissing you again. He then pulls away to remove the leg brace and cotton tubing underneath. You hate the brace, a constant reminder that you are not whole after the Wendigo attack that Dean saved you from months ago.  
He moves back to kiss you and commands, “Grab onto me Baby.”  
You know what he means as you wrap your arms around Dean’s neck, your legs around his waist. You feel his cock pressed against your mound and it’s taking all you have not to bring yourself down on it, as he carries you into the large shower stall.  
Closing the curtain, he moves you down to wall under the shower head. Living with Dean all this time, you come to realize shower sex is really not so complicated. You two have a system. Dean presses you against the wall; his hands grips your buttocks tightly and he thrusts deeply into you. He starts slowly at first building momentum.  
“Yes,” you cry out.  
“Fuck!” Dean grunts as he continues thrusting, leaning down and sucking on your neck down to each nipple as the water rains down on you both.  
“I love you Dean,” you say as you tighten your grip around Dean’s neck, pulling him closer to you as he pushes himself in deeper.  
“I love you too Y/N.” He stares deeply into your eyes.  
“I missed you and this.” You smile.  
“I missed you too.”  
“Especially this.” You then feel your body clenching around Dean as his thrusts become faster, deeper, more animalistic.  
He begins to shudder as he leans his forehead to yours. He kisses you passionately, releases inside you as your body explodes in a pleasurable heat that makes you think ‘if this is death, I am ready.’  
“That was amazing Baby,” Dean says as he calms.  
“It was.” You feel your orgasms, as you continue to kiss him.  
After your bodies calm down, Dean carries you to the shower bench where he sits down and you straddle his lap.  
Grabbing his shampoo, squeezing a dollop, you run your hands and fingers through his hair. You lean in and kiss him, your hands continue massaging his scalp, lathering the shampoo.  
Dean loves to feel your hands running through his hair, as he reaches over and squeezes a dollop of your body wash in his hands, lathering, and caressing your entire body with his soapy hands.  
You do the same, running your soapy hands all down his body, neither of you missing an inch of each other.  
You reach down as you begin to stroke his manhood.  
“Damn Baby,” Dean grunts, feeling your hands on him, pumping and squeezing.  
You continue, pulling Dean closer to release. You finally move the shower head over and let the water rain down and rinse your bodies.  
You smirk at Dean as you slide down his body to the floor on your knees; spreading his legs and moving in.  
“You are so gorgeous.” Your mouth starts licking the tip, as your hands massage his balls.  
Dean grunts.  
You move in as you begin to suck the tip, bringing him deeper in your mouth.  
He reaches down, gently grabbing and guiding your head where he needs you. “That’s it Baby. You are getting me so close. Oh yeah.”  
You finally pull him to the back of your throat until he releases, coating your throat with his seed.  
You swallow, looking up at him and smiling. You begin to lick again, but he stops you; getting up from the shower bench; wrapping your bodies in towels; carrying you back to your shared bedroom, laying you on the bed, climbing in, and hovering over you.  
You wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, spreading your legs as he thrusts into you.  
You continue, hip to hip as you match each other’s moves like a skilled tennis match.  
“Oh Fuck Dean. Harder.”  
He listens, thrusting harder and deeper as your bodies began to shudder, finally releasing.  
He smiles collapsing against you, realizing how much he loves having you in his life.  
You untangle from him and lay against Dean’s chest realizing how completely happy you are for your life and for having a truly incredibly loving, loyal badass as a lover.  
You look up at Dean and smile. “How was the hunt?”  
Even on the brink of sleep, Dean smiles, happy you want to know about his hunts. “It was a normal. Typical. It was a shapeshifter.”  
“Did it turn into either of you?” You think a second if you would know if was or was not Dean, realizing after what you two just did, it could not be anyone other than him. He did things to your body that no other person could do.  
“No. We got it before it could.”  
“Good.” You smile moving up and kissing Dean’s lips. “Get some rest Honey.”  
“Sure Baby. You too. I can tell you were up a lot waiting for me.”  
“You know I worry about you and Sam.”  
“I know you do and I appreciate it. Sam does too.”  
“You’re welcome. I love you. Good night.”  
“I love you too, Y/N. Night,” Dean said closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If you enjoy what you read, leave a comment.  
> Constructive Critcism accepted. 
> 
> Please do not copy, repost or disseminate in any program, website, or forum without expressed written consent of the author.


End file.
